


Hyperdynamal Thaumic Disorder

by AnonJ, ReaderRose



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Papyrus has a medical condition, Papyrus whump, Papyrus-centric, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: "Hyper-"Denotes something as 'extreme' or 'beyond normal'"dynam(o)-"force, energy, power"-al"pertaining to"Thaum"magic





	1. Chapter 1

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:01 AM**

au where papyrus has magic cancer

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 2:03 AM**

Bone marrow magic cancer or...?

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:07 AM**

hyperdynamal thaumic disorder

(literally excessive energy magic disorder)

meaning his magic generators are constantly in overdrive

this sounds cool but it can lead to dangerous amounts of magic in one's body

papyrus's inability to sleep is one of the symptoms- he has to continuously use magic in a controlled manner to keep from accidentally unleashing huge amounts of power

its why he always has the energy for all thos weird stunts- he  _ has _ to be constantly using magic

of course, there are downsides too

monsters with hyperdynamal thaumic disorder have a much higher likelyhood of experiencing sudden maldynamal shock

where a monster suddenly  _ stops _ generating magical energy

(comparable to a heart attack in humans)

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:17 AM**

i like this

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:18 AM**

sudden maldynamal shock is cause for many a fallen down

some monsters dont even realize they're experiencing one until they use magic and their body starts to dust

first aid can be done via the form of pulsing magic into the monster's soul until the soul starts to generate magic on it's own- an old technique repurposed from the battlefield

a concentrated burst of LOVE can  _ induce _ maldynamal shock at a much more rapid rate

this is because the monster's magic instinctively reacts to defend itself, until there isn't any magic left for a monster to maintain its physical form

SMDS is a big concern for monsters with HDTD because since their magic generators are overclocking and never get to rest, there's more of a chance for them to break down

and because of their condition, one Magic Attack tends to act as a precursor to a cascading domino effect, until they inevitably dust

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:33 AM**

ooo

I could definitely see this being a problem monsters might have

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:34 AM**

now

_ imagine papyrus with it _

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:35 AM**

(stuff like this isnt unheard of in humans)

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:36 AM**

he's sparring with undyne and suddenly he feels a little strange

like he's getting really exhausted really fast

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:36 AM**

oh no

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:38 AM**

it takes him a moment to figure it out- his magic isn't replenishing as fast- his magic isn't replenishing  _ at all- _

Undyne stops when she hears Papyrus call her name. He sounds panicked and  _ oh my god _

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:40 AM**

;;;;;

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:40 AM**

He's  _ dusting _ and she  _ swears _ she  _ didn't mean to hurt him didn't want to hurt him oh my god he's gonna die because of her _

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:41 AM**

this is upsetting

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:41 AM**

But she's the captain of the royal guard- she has first aid training

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:41 AM**

i have a feeling this wont make it all better

somehow you're about to make this worse

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:42 AM**

she knows how to do Thaumiovascular Resuscitation

and she manages to keep papyrus from dusting

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:44 AM**

(i hear a complication coming)

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:45 AM**

Papyrus is crying into her shoulders

downright sobbing

and all undyne can think is  _ why isn't he trying to get away from me i almost killed him _

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:46 AM**

;;;;

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:47 AM**

and she hears a choked out "i w-want my b-broth-th-ther"

_oh. right._

and calls sans.

Sans of course teleports over immediately

and then teleports over to New Home to get Papyrus's doctor

(The last thing papyrus needs is for a teleport messing up his system)

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:50 AM**

(ahh)

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:51 AM**

The doctor makes sure Papyrus is as stable as they can make him, and they move him over to the hospital

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:54 AM**

did anyone explain to undyne during the rush what was happening?

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:56 AM**

...not really. Sans and the Doctor assumed she already knew, and Papyrus was in no shape to tell her

He  _ may _ have omitted certain truths to increase his chances of becoming a royal guard

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:58 AM**

Pap pls

(he totally would though)

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:59 AM**

the hospital runs some tests on Papyrus

Magic Attacks are always serious in a patient with HDTD

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 3:01 AM**

The good news is that there are rare cases where such a thing can actually  _ cure _ a monster with that by basically rebooting their thaumic generators

in effect: turning them off and turning them back on again

and Papyrus is one such case

however, he will need to be careful with his magic,  _ especially _ since he's used to having a constantly regenerating supply

they fit him with a special bracelet that monitors his magic and alerts him if his reserves or the rate of thaumic regeneration get too low

and even though papyrus technically no longer has HDTD, there's still a significant chance of another sudden maldynamal shock

"so you can see why papyrus can't, uh, train under you anymore." sans tells her. "But seriously, thank god he was with you."

both sans and papyrus's greatest fear is dying without the chance to tell their brother goodbye

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:10 AM**

aww

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 3:10 AM**

Papyrus isn't there when sans tells her this, he's still recovering

it feels awful to go from an endless well of energy to a stagnant puddle, stuck in the knowledge that you could have died without saying goodbye

that any day could be the day that your own body kills you

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:12 AM**

this is so sad

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 3:12 AM**

and not just mentally awful, either

papyrus feels listless and drained

like even reaching out would be too much effort

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:14 AM**

(you know i'm writing a papyrus death scene right now because i thought of it earlier and wanted to get it down and thats somehow not as bad as this)

;;;;

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 3:14 AM**

he hopes sans comes back soon

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:15 AM**

****

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 3:18 AM**

_ it' was pretty much inevitable that he would fall, really _ the doctors tell her

_ large amounts of magic have been known to cause euphoria. Having to deal with a lowered mental state after a magic attack like that, and with HDTD on top of it... _

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:20 AM**

;;;;;;;;;

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 3:21 AM**

sans is standing at her side

if he had just waited another hour to tell her about Papyrus's condition, he would have been there for his brother when he passed.

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:23 AM**

This physically hurts me

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 3:29 AM**

_ paps the Disco. _

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:31 AM**

I might have to actually write my grand fluff epic now just to restore balance to the world

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 3:31 AM**

"...he always said that he wanted to stay by my side forever and follow me to the stars." sans says to her

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:31 AM**

AJ YOU STOP THIS

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 3:32 AM**

she asks him what he means by that.

"eh. you'll get it." sans shrugs. unhelpful.

"He loved that scarf. It was his favorite thing in the world. Mine too, because of how happy it made him."

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:36 AM**

;;;;

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 3:36 AM**

"...hey, can you do me a favor and hold off the funeral for a little while?"

...

"not for long, really. you'll know when to have it."

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:36 AM**

...

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 3:37 AM**

she thinks she already does.

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 3:42 AM**

Yeah this is going to be what I reread when I think to myself whether I  _ really _ need to write 50 chapters of papyrus fluff

####  **InsanelyADD** **-** **Today at 3:58 AM**

Goddammit AJ, I gotta stop leaving my feels around for you to shank to death.

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 4:16 AM**

_ paps the Nice Addy. _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:27 AM**

;;;;;;;;

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 6:28 AM**

_ paps Caro. _


	2. Chapter 2

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:29 AM**

on a slightly fluffier note imagine papyrus just like, living with his condition

he has to go to the hospital once a month for a checkup and it's so annoying

the doctor keeps sending him stuff about doing tai chi or something to improve his magical balance

when it's really bad he does this thing where magic is siphoned out of his system directly with the monster equivalent of an IV or something

sans reads to him during sessions which makes it a lot less painful and boring

####  **BatterSempai** **-** **Today at 6:37 AM**

awww

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:37 AM**

he brags about not needing as much sleep because of it

he's got a catheter in his chest (that he's actually kind of insecure about but don't tell anyone!!!!!)

####  **BatterSempai** **-** **Today at 7:03 AM**

aw ;w;

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 7:04 AM**

also this is why he's super blasé about death (and why sans hates how super blasé about death he is)

"I WANT TO MEET DEATH...."  _ sans choking on a hotdog _

####  **BatterSempai** **-** **Today at 7:05 AM**

pfffttt

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 7:08 AM**

papyrus: "SELF CARE IS HAVING A MAGIC ATTACK AND GETTING INTO A KNIFE FIGHT WITH DEATH HERSELF"

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 10:20 AM**

SELF CARE IS STOPPING YOUR USUAL MAGIC USE BEFORE A BIG FIGHT SO YOU HAVE ENOUGH TO KEEP FROM DUSTING FOR LONGER

also  _ both _ bros needing to go to a doctor regularly

paps bc of his HDTD, sans because of his whatever that keeps him at 1hp

post pacifist, undyne finds out about papyrus' condition

what follows is a shouting match bc undyne insists that he should have told her earlier

papyrus is saying it didn't  _ matter _

"I WOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU INTO THE GUARD IF I'D KNOWN!"

"PLEASE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LET ME INTO THE GUARD  _ ANYWAY _ !"

####  **Arororororo** **-** **Today at 10:32 AM** 1

_ Holy shit Papyrus _

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

_ short pause _

_ even LOUDER yelling match _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:42 AM**

papyrus is floating a little bit off the ground so he can tower over undyne

undyne's like "Uhhh should you be doing that" papyrus shoots back "I know my own limits better than you do thanks"

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 10:55 AM**

technically with HDTD using more magic is  _ better _

also

"IF HAVING A MEDICAL CONDITION WAS GROUNDS FOR NOT BEING HIRED, THEN WHY DID YOU LET MY  _ 1 HP BROTHER _ BE  _ SENTRY!! _ "

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:56 AM**

("he has HOW MUCH hp?")

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 10:57 AM**

"I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU HE HAS LOW HP FOR YEARS, UNDYNE!!!"

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 10:57 AM**

"...You did?"

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 11:00 AM**

"SURE, THE MONSTER WHICH EFFECTIVELY CAN'T GET EXHAUSTED AND HAS NEARLY INFINITE AMOUNTS OF MAGIC ISN'T ALLOWED TO BE IN THE GUARD."

"BUT A MONSTER WITH  _ EXTREMELY LOW HP _ IS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF THE FIRST A HUMAN MEETS!"

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 11:02 AM**

(The fact that even Monster Kid has higher stats than Sans sure means something.)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:07 AM**

to be fair MK's got way worse defense but yeah

everyone has worse defense than sans including asgore

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 11:08 AM**

... Oh yeah.   
The code.

Wait.

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:08 AM**

oh oops I forgot about the check stats lol

undyne: "Uh.... that's beside the point!  You still should have told me!"

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 11:10 AM**

(Undyne wonders who hired Sans.... Because she doesn't remember doing it.   
If it wasn't her than it's either Asgore or Gerson who gave Sans the sentry job. Before Undyne became the new Captain of the RG.)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:10 AM**

gdi asgore

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 11:11 AM**

(Maybe it was more gdi Gerson because you need to go to the Captain to ask for the job.)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:16 AM**

oh yeah

anyway papyrus storms off and starts training by himself out of spite

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 11:19 AM**

...and also because since he trains so much, he doesn't need to get any thaumasthenia work (magic drainage)

Thaumasthenia is the  _ worst _ because he always sleeps for 7-8 hours afterward and wakes up groggy and hungry

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:20 AM**

"SEE UNDYNE IT WAS YOUR MORAL IMPERATIVE TO LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AFTER ALL"

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 11:20 AM**

yes

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:21 AM**

oh wow that's a lot of sleep

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 11:21 AM**

...Undyne actually found out about his condition  _ because _ he had to get thaumasthenia

since they couldn't train as much on the surface

before, she just thought that when sans and pap had to go to New Home for a day it was Papyrus being moral support while sans was at the doctor's.

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:22 AM**

oh mann

he has to get it again a few months later and undyne comes to visit

he's all snippy like "Sorry Undyne I can't hang out today because I don't get enough opportunities to use magic"

but she just apologizes

and gives him a ton of candy

and a comic book with a bunch of awesome rockstar skeletons that play guitars that are on fire or something

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 11:38 AM**

This AU has become less soul-breaking since I last checked in

Please do not take that as a challenge

####  **Miofilito** **-** **Today at 12:03 PM**

(this is such good shit man, my heart)

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 1:05 PM**

what if paps has a magic attack at a grocery store and there's no monsters there who know TVR (Thaumiovascular Resuscitation)

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 1:06 PM**

They call 911 and panic.

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 1:08 PM**

ye

Or alternatively, Grillby is there and he  _ does _ know TVR

and then he drives pap to the hospital

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 1:09 PM**

But you first stated that no monster knowing TVR was there...

Ah forget it.

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 1:10 PM**

i know but that was in response to disco

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 1:10 PM**

Ohhhh

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 1:12 PM**

Grillby calls sans, and stays with papyrus until his brother can get there

####  **NedAnas** **-** **Today at 1:14 PM**

I love how Grillby seems to possess Sans' phone number.

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 1:14 PM**

he borrowed papyrus's phone

it's not the first time he's called one of the brothers to come get the other

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 1:44 PM**

oh man yes

papyrus has little business cards for this type of situation

with Sans's phone number and instructions

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 1:48 PM**

small medical necklace

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:01 PM**

ye

he has to stay at the hospital for a few days and spends the whole time either being close to sans or waiting for sans to come back

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:04 PM**

yes

sans waits with papyrus all of the first day

and then he gets a call from toriel saying that Papyrus was supposed to pick up groceries and it's been several hours and no one knows where he is

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:06 PM**

oh jeez

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:06 PM**

whoops

sans is like "oh. um. sorry, yeah, you're gonna have to get the groceries yourself, we're at the hospital-"

"I'm coming over."

"I shall bring leftover pie."

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:08 PM**

ahhhh good

it's hard for papyrus not to think about his inevitable death and how much it's going to suck for sans and how much more it would suck the more attachments he forms

but he's also like, fuck that I love my brother and I want to spend as much time with him as I can

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:12 PM**

;;;

####  **Miofilito** **-** **Today at 2:18 PM**

aaawww ;w;

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:19 PM**

papyrus: "What I'm saying is, I don't want my life to be like The Fault in Our Stars.  I hated that movie."

####  **AJ** **-** **Today at 2:20 PM**

pfft

####  **Disco! at the Pap Chat** **-** **Today at 2:33 PM**

Yes good


	3. An Enraged [??????] Suddenly Exists

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:01 PM**

ok so you all remember HDTD right

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:02 PM**

what's that?

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:03 PM**

the Hyper-Dynamal Thaumic Disorder

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:03 PM**

never read it ;;

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:04 PM**

tl;dr, papyrus is sick with an illness that causes him to keep generating magic even if his reserves are full, like how cancer is cells regenerating even if they shouldn't

it's a rare illness but it's about as treatable as diabetes

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:04 PM**

hhhh o.o

dang

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:05 PM**

papyrus treats it by constantly using his magic (sparring with undyne, float-walking everywhere, etc)

but if things get too bad he can get it drained at a hospital

(which he hates.)

(it takes 4+ hours and always leaves him unconscious, and feeling like he's gonna pass out even after he wakes up)

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:09 PM**

hhhh dang

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:10 PM**

anyways, so papyrus gets captured by these humans who force him into handcuffs that stop him from using magic

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:10 PM**

oh noooo

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:12 PM**

and the gang is trying to find him, but they cant

so after the first 12 hours he feels uncomfortably full

and he slowly gets more and more dizzy/nauseated

he starts drooling raw magic

(kinda like when ur about to throw up and ur mouth floods with saliva)

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:14 PM**

hhhhhhhh

oh my god

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:14 PM**

oh its hdtd time again

time to suffer

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:14 PM**

and the magic is  _ still building up _

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:14 PM**

oh no

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:14 PM**

((yes. it is. =3c))

normally, a monster with this much build up would start uncontrollably making bullets, or just straight-up  _ puking _ the excess

but, the handcuffs block that

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:15 PM**

save him

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:15 PM**

so at this point, Papyrus is rather delirious

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:15 PM**

aaaaaaa

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:15 PM**

he's seeing things that aren't there

things that dont exist

things that never existed

things that, maybe, should have existed?

there's nothing there

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:16 PM**

ooooh man

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:16 PM**

the cameras are glitching out, but thats just the magic, right?

the guards see nothing

nothing exists in that space

nothing that exists is in that space

"D-DA?" Papyrus gurgles out

Determination is a potent power, but Sheer Raw Magic can make things happen too

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:16 PM**

ooooooooooooooo

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:17 PM**

hooboy

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:17 PM**

Gaster is horrified and enraged by his son's state

Unconsciously, he reaches out to wipe away the drool-

and Papyrus's magic races to the only outlet it can find

An enraged father suddenly exists

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:18 PM**

DAMN

HERE WE GO

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:20 PM**

The guards were prepared for one upset monster with magic blockers

they were kinda unnerved by said monster being delirious and drooling, but they could deal

they were not prepared for a second monster to suddenly show up and wreck their shits

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:22 PM**

:3c

####  **InsanelyADD** **-** **Yesterday at 8:22 PM**

8)

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:23 PM**

noice

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:23 PM**

gaster doesn't want to take the handcuffs off papyrus just yet

he might end up purging too much magic and dusting

it has to be in a controlled environment

(i.e. the hospital)

but on the other hand, gaster doesnt want papyrus to continue building up magic while he takes him there

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:25 PM**

oh man

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:25 PM**

on the third hand, being trapped in the void for so long will give you certain...  _ perks _

one of which is to create a bubble of stasis/stopped time

so he casts that on papyrus, leaving him in stasis while Gaster flies them both to the hospital on an overly large blaster

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:27 PM**

omg nice

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:27 PM**

niiiice

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:30 PM**

and then the hospital staff starts operating on papyrus, putting the magic draining needles in and such

monitoring him to make sure the magic isn't draining too fast

rerouting some of it back into his body so he doesn't start rejecting all his magic

meanwhile, papyrus's emergency contact gets a phone call

sans teleports to the hospital immediately

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:33 PM**

(and dies of shock)

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:34 PM**

(if anyone is dying of shock it's papyrus after the handcuffs are finally removed)

(the hospital doesn't want to remove them until papyrus's magic is at or slightly below his normal level)

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:35 PM**

(dont have him die of shock please)

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:35 PM**

I mean it's his dad and his missing bro

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:36 PM**

(I meant don't have papyrus die of actual shock)

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:36 PM**

so sans begs the staff to let him in paps room because papyrus has  _ always _ needed someone to hold his hand during the draining

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:36 PM**

(this is hdtd i dont trust it)

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:36 PM**

and he gets in

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:36 PM**

aww

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:36 PM**

and there's dad

holding papyrus's hand

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:37 PM**

dawww

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:37 PM**

see it's okay if sans dies, gaster's got this

don't actually kill him

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:37 PM**

((wow rude))

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:37 PM**

gaster's holding his hANd

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:38 PM**

sans goes still

gaster glances away from papyrus for a moment and pulls sans over with blue magic

sans burrows his face in gasters chest and starts crying

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:39 PM**

o.o

dawwwww

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:40 PM**

because he doesn't want papyrus to die, especially not when dad only just came back to existence

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:41 PM**

hhhhh this is so sad ;w;

but it's so goooood

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:42 PM**

and papyrus looks so weak and frail, unconscious and surrounded by doctors and machines

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:44 PM**

;;;

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:44 PM**

;;;;;;;

magic stains around his jaw cause he was like that for a long time

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:48 PM**

stains? no

they're burns

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:49 PM**

oh man ;w;

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:49 PM**

oh jeez

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:50 PM**

papyrus doesn't wake up until long after the draining is over

he feels even weaker than he usually does

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 8:51 PM**

bby no

at least he didn't die

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:51 PM**

yet

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:52 PM**

the hospital decides to keep him longer than usual

just to make sure there's no complications

The results are not promising

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:54 PM**

yikes

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:55 PM**

Oh, Papyrus is still constantly generating magic

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 8:55 PM**

does he wake up to sans and gaster asleep in hospital chairs leaning on each other and think "is this a dream"

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:55 PM**

It's just that the  _ amount _ of magic has slowed to a trickle

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 8:56 PM**

i feel like this is because of the gaster thing

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 8:57 PM**

furthermore, he almost dusted himself creating a single bullet

now, whenever he uses his magic, it pours as much as possible into what he's doing

((Column a, Column b. Most of it is on the handcuffs, but some of it might be gaster too))

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:05 PM**

oh noo

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:06 PM**

When gaster and sans take him home a week later, Papyrus still feels weak

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 9:36 PM**

is this considered hurt/comfort? ;w;

because i just realized how much i need more hurt comfort fics in my life

aside from papyrus doing the comforting

i love this because it's sans and gaster worrying over papyrus, not the other way around

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:37 PM**

yes

more h/c with papyrus as the comforted

anyway, thats pretty much the rest of the thing

Papyrus being disabled by the Event and everyone trying to cope with the new status quo

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 9:42 PM**

bby ;_;

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:44 PM**

on the plus side, he gets to make up for years of lost time with gaster

they can't exactly play catch, but gaster can hold him when everything is overwhelming

rub his back while papyrus sobs

tell him everything is going to be alright

it's not guaranteed, they all know, but it's nice to pretend, isn't it?

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 9:48 PM**

hhhhh

this is sweet

and sad

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:50 PM**

papyrus bursting into tears because he can't do magic like he used to, can't fly or make intricate patterns with his bones

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:57 PM**

;;;;;;;;;;

gaster giving Papyrus very very small pulses of magic to comfort him

not nearly enough to be harmful, just a little boop

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:58 PM**

papyrus being fine with it until one day it causes him to break down further

a reminder of what he can no longer do

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 9:59 PM**

oh noooo

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:00 PM**

papyrus used to carry sans with a little help from blue magic

he can't carry sans anymore

####  **Batter-sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:43 PM**

hhhh i have an original story where at one point the protag becomes disabled

i'm not very sure how to portray her struggling with it

and coming to accept it

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 11:04 PM**

i can confirm that sitting in someone's lap while that someone is in a wheelchair fuckin rules

when I was little my dad would go down hills with me in his lap

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-** **Yesterday at 11:35 PM**

;;;;; at all this but at least he didn't die (aj no)

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:40 PM**

look disco, all i wanna do is have other people comfort papyrus

that doesnt work if papyrus is dead

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 11:43 PM**

Let Him Be Comforted


	4. Dietary Restrictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which HDTD comes with various dietary restrictions, including limited magic-rich foods or foods that 'break down' too fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for those of you wondering, NO there will NOT be handplates in this au.

####  **AJ** **-** **Last Tuesday at 5:11 PM**

in which HDTD comes with various dietary restrictions, including limited magic-rich foods or foods that 'break down' too fast

####  **Caro** **-** **Last Tuesday at 6:07 PM**

omg

####  **Miofilito** **-** **Yesterday at 4:20 AM**

so good

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Yesterday at 10:45 AM**

I know that is probably not your intention but Papyrus reminds me of that 13 year old "you can't tell me what to do, I wear black and listen to MCR! I'm an adult!" (edited)

Toriel is going to kick some skeleton ass

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Yesterday at 10:56 AM**

No, I think its more like insisting someone with lactose intolerance eat the cheesecake you just made

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Yesterday at 11:34 AM**

Ohh I see

Missed that part.

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 6:29 PM**

yeah basically

although it's more like making someone with diabetes eat something extremely sugary

_ not pictured: papyrus going into shock and sans having to take him to the hospital _

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Yesterday at 6:32 PM**

((My sister has lactose intolerance, so now its the first thing that comes to mind when Im trying to think of examples of special dietary requirements))

What I want to know is, was this Toriel being oblivious or assholish? As in, did she have reason to know about Paps HDTD (being told, recognising symptoms, being expected to recognise symptoms) and was intentionally ignoring it, or was it a case of just not accepting Papyrus refusal because she  _ didnt _ know?

Shes an asshole either way for insisting he eat when she knows he doesnt want it, Im just curious which type of asshole she is.

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 6:39 PM**

the second one

papyrus usually thanks her for any food she gives him (like, sack lunches), says "I'M SURE SANS/MY COWORKERS/FRISK/FLOWEY WILL LOVE IT!" and puts it away

if toriel insists the food was for him, he generally goes "I APPRECIATE THE THOUGHT, BUT I HAVE A LOW-MAGIC DIET!"

and he doesnt explain further due to being shy about his medical condition

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 6:43 PM**

(papyrus flips toriel off as he and sans drive off)

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Yesterday at 6:43 PM**

Okay, no, if he  _ tells _ her hes on a low-magic diet then she knows he shouldnt eat high-magic stuff, and shes actively endangering his health.

...Would it be possible for her to make low-magic food?

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 6:45 PM**

i feel like probably?

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 6:47 PM**

I'm thinking she's  _ able _ too, but it's actively difficult for her as a boss monster to lower the amount of magic she puts in food

plus she's sort of a "traditionalist" who believes in a healthy magic-filled home-cooked meal

####  **InsanelyADD** **-** **Yesterday at 6:49 PM**

Addy bursts in with a depressing thought: Toriel started putting a lot of magic into her food to cope with losing Asriel because she could no longer feel her magic draining.

####  **AJ** **-** **Yesterday at 6:51 PM**

YOU'RE HIRED

####  **InsanelyADD** **-** **Yesterday at 6:52 PM**

:>

####  **Caro** **-** **Yesterday at 6:52 PM**

;;;;

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589465) by [ReaderRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose)




End file.
